Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 51
is the fifty-first and last episode of the Beyblade Burst Evolution season. It first aired on March 26, 2018. Plot Major Events * Valt defeats Shu, thus becoming the champion of God Blader's Cup. * Shu is freed from Spryzen Requiem S3's possession and returns to his normal self, leaving the Snake Pit Organization in the process. * Valt and Shu rekindle their friendship. * Shu returns to Japan and meets a young Blader named Fubuki Sumie. Characters * Valt Aoi * Shu Kurenai (Red Eye) * Rantaro Kiyama * Kitt Lopez * Raul * Shasa Guten * Honey Guten * Toko Aoi * Nika Aoi * Chiharu Aoi * Kento Aoi * Ange Lopez * Cuza Ackerman * Carl * Hanami * Referee * Rickson Clay * Christina Kuroda * Silas Karlisle * Free de la Hoya * Daigo Kurogami * Ken Midori * Wakiya Murasaki * Fubuki Sumie (debut) * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Boa Alcacer * Joshua Burns * Trad Vasquez * Theodore Glass * Zac * Akira Yamatoga * Orochi Ginba * Ukyo Ibuki * Yugo Nansui * Quon Limon * Ben Azuki * Naoki Minamo * Jin Aizawa * Ryota Kurogami * Hoji Konda * Sasaki * Shindo * Gabe Brunai * Haruto Aota * Kyoji Aranami * Ryota Nasu * Principal Shinoda * Momoko Ogi * Hiroshi Oi * Ichiro Kakitani * Keita Nakagawa * Arthur Lawrence * Ghasem Madal * George Star * Ivan * Jeff Peterson * Stan Hamburg * Marco * Javier * Ana Mark * Carlos Thunder * Banner Clay * Jango Matador * Ataru Okinaka * Guy Spear * Dust Rukane Beyblades *Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot (Valt's) *Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta (Shu's) *Legend Spryzen S3 7 Merge (Shu's) (flashback) *Luinor L3 Destroy (Lui's) (flashback) *Valtryek V2 Boost Variable (Valt's) (flashback) *Spryzen S2 Knuckle Unite (Shu's) (flashback) Featured Battles *Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) vs. Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem S3 0 Zeta) = Valt & Valtryek (4-2) **Round 2: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) **Round 3: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 4: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 5: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 6: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 7: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 8: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 9: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 10: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 11: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 12: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 13: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 14: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 15: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 16: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 17: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pt) **Round 18: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Sprint Boost * Ultimate Genesis Reboot * Counter Break * Genesis Slash * Aerial Boost * Ultimate Slash Launch * Requiem Slash * Crux Boost Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * The appearance of Fubuki Sumie at the end of the episode ultimately foreshadows the next season of Beyblade Burst, Super Z. References